Xander le Mutant
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Le Professeur vient demander l'assistance de Xander pour aider Malicia et Logan. sera slash.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinter cretaines situations et les personnages.

Crossovers: Btvs/X-Men.

Couples: Xander/Logan.

Rating : T à M

Genre: Action/fantastique/sci-fi.

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est à caractère homo-érotique donc slash donc relation homme/homme.

Il y aura aussi certain bashing/dénigrement sans doute de Buffy, Willow, et Jean Grey et Malicia.

Certains UA, car je ne me souvient pas de tous les épisodes de btvs et que certaines chose de la série m'ont déçu.

Le " flurt " entre Willow et Xander n'a pas lieu, Willow a le béguin pour lui, mais Xander ne l'aime pas comme ça. Xander et Cordelia ne sont jamais sorti ensemble, et Buffy et Angel n'en sont pas encore au stade de rouler dans les draps ensemble.

Aussi Angel ne sera pas aussi centré sur Buffy et commencera à la voir comme elle est et non avec des jolie lunettes rose comme dans la série.

Certains fait des Films X-Men seront également un peu ou beaucoup changer pour convenir au bon déroulement de cette fanfiction.

* * *

**" Xander le Mutant "**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Pov Normal:**

C'était un jour normal sur la bouche de l'enfer, donc évidement les vampires et autres bestioles se baladaient tranquillement en manigançant la fin du monde et Buffy, Willow, Giles, Oz et Angel étaient tranquillement installés dans la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches sur le dernier grand méchant de la semaine tout en attendant que Xander revienne avec le ravitaillement alimentaire et des boissons, là où Buffy l'avait envoyé.

\- Giles, on a rien de plus qu'une vague description de ce démon et ses pouvoirs, et tous ses bouquins commence à me donner un mal de tête, et en plus j'ai faim, bon sang mais que fait Xander. S'énerva Buffy en posant violement le livre qu'elle avait en main.

\- Buffy, d'après nos informations ce démon veux ouvrir la bouche de l'enfer, il est donc important qu'on le trouve dans l'un de ses livres pour que nous ayons de plus amples renseignement et que nous sachions comment le tuer. De plus envoyer toujours Xander pour de la nourriture n'est pas très équitable, si tu as faim vas chercher ta nourriture toute seule. La gronda le bibliothécaire fronçant les sourcils tout en nettoyant ses lunettes.

\- Il n'est pas très utile autrement de toute façon, alors autant qu'il aille nous chercher de la nourriture. Dit simplement Buffy en jouant avec son pieux préféré "Mr Pointu".

\- Xander est utile à beaucoup de chose Buffy, et c'est de ton ami dont tu parle, pas d'un chien ou d'un serviteur. S'indigna Giles aux propos de la jeune fille.

\- Giles, Buffy a un peu raison, Xander n'est pas très doué pour la recherche, ni pour la magie ou les combats. Dit Willow soutenant les propos de la blonde.

\- Willow ! S'étonna Oz du soutient de la rousse de la Tueuse sur son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle.

\- Buffy, combien de fois avons nous accompagner Xander à l'hôpital depuis que Willow et lui on commencer à t'aider dans cette lutte contre le mal ? Demanda Giles d'un air badin, les laissant réfléchir quelques instants mais après un silence de plusieurs minutes il reprit: Pas une seule fois ! Willow a du être conduite à l'hôpital une dizaine de fois, toi tu as eu le bras et la jambe cassé, et dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu es morte noyer par le Maître, c'est Xander qui t'as réanimer et ramener à la vie. Leur rappela à tous le bibliothécaire.

\- Exact, Giles. Vint la voix de Xander à la porte de la bibliothèque, tenant d'un bras un grand sac d'épicerie remplie de pâtisseries et de l'autre un pack de bouteilles de soda. Et bien, au moins maintenant je sais ce que la plupart de vous pense de moi, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je compte tellemant pour vous les filles. Reprit il d'un ton sarcastique le visage joyeux.

\- Xan, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça voyons, et Buffy non plus tu sais bien que tu es notre meilleur ami. Dit Willow avec un petit air moralisateur.

\- Et bien, avec des meilleurs amies qui pensent autant de bien de moi je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'ennemis. Dit Le jeune homme en déposant les vivres sur la partie de la table de bibliothèque qui n'était pas couverte de livres et parchemins puis alla rendre à Giles le surplus de monnaie.

\- Ce n'est pas très sympa de dire ça Xander, et pourquoi rend tu la monnaie à Giles c'est lui qui a payer ? ce n'est pas à lui de payer pour ses courses ! S'écria Buffy.

\- Non, tu as raison Buffy, ce n'est pas à moi de payer pour tes fringales, mais se n'est pas non plus à Xander de le faire, mais plutôt à toi ! S'énerva Giles de l'attitude de la blonde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce jeune homme devrait dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il a sur des choses pour toi alors que tu as bien assez d'argent toi même pour acheter des bêtises. S'insurgea l'homme.

\- Ouai, merci G-Man pour me soutenir, oh et en passant, le démon que vous chercher tous et dans le livre à droite de Buffy celui en cuir bleu. Dit Xander en installant tranquillement ses affaires sur le comptoire près de l'entrer puis en allant dans les allers pour chercher un livre. G-Man où sont ranger les livres de Jules Vernes, je pense que je vais faire mon exposer en classe de Littérature sur l'une de ses oeuvres. Peut être sur "Voyage au centre de la Terre" ou bien "20 000 lieues sous les mers" j'ai toujours préféré ses deux là. reprit le jeune homme en cherchant les livres dans les rayonnages.

\- C'est une très bonne idée Xander, ses oeuvres sont dans la deuxième ranger du bas dans la troisième aller sur ta droite mon cher. Lui répondit Giles en commençant à chercher les informations sur le démon dans le livre que le jeune homme venait de leurs indiquer.

\- Comment sais-tu que les informations qu'on cherche sont dans se livre ? Demanda Willow avec étonnement.

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que Buffy et toi peuvent penser je ne suis pas un imbécile incompétent qui ne sais pas lire. Répondit Xander avec une voix dure.

\- Nous n'avons jamais dit ça Xander ! S'indigna Buffy.

\- Pas dans ses thèrmes là non, mais ça voulais dire la même chose, j'ai assister à presque toute la conversation Buffy, et autant dire qu'à partir de maintenant vous pouvez toujours vous brosser pour que je sois le beignet-garçon. Et pour se qui est des patrouilles je ne les ferai plus à ta place quand tu veux aller sur des rendez-vous avec Deadboy ! S'exclama le jeune homme en revenant au comptoire avec ses livres dans les bras.

\- Quoi ?! Buffy ! Vint la voix étonné et légèrement colérique d'Angel en entendant que les soirs où ils étaient ensemble au "Bronze" qu'il pensait être après que la jeune fille ai fait ses patrouilles, étaient en fait une responsabilité que la blonde avait mit sur les épaule du jeune homme du groupe qui n'avait pas de force spécial ou de magie pour se défendre contre des créatures dix fois plus fortes que lui.

\- Oh enfin, mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Dit la blonde avec ennui.

\- Pas si terri... Bon sang Buffy, mais qu'as-tu dans le crâne ! S'énerva le vampire en se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Wow Deaboy, on pourrait presque croire que tu te préoccupe de moi. S'amusa un peu Xander à l'attitude du vampire doté d'une âme.

\- Tu es un être humain Xander, sans magie ou super force de vampire ou Tueuse, tu aurais pu mourir. S'écria le vampire en allant se placer devant le jeune homme.

\- Pas vraiment. Haussa le jeune homme en commençant à faire ses devoirs tranquillement.

\- Xander... s'estomaqua le vampire.

\- Oh pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint Deadboy, je ne suis pas mort alors arrête un peu ! Dit le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil au vampire.

\- Alexander ! Vint une voix à la porte, les faisant tous se tourner vers elle, pour voir un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant.

\- Professeur ! S'exclama Xander en accourant vers l'homme.

\- Bonsoir Alexander, j'ai besoin de tes talant. Dit L'homme en prenant la main du jeune homme.

\- Professeur, vous savez pourquoi je ne suis pas rester à l'institut, Jean et moi ne sommes pas de grands amis et... Commença le jeune homme mais ne sachant pas comment finir.

\- Oui, je sais Alexander et je regrette d'avoir écouter ses paroles contre toi. Dit tristement l'homme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Professeur, je sais bien que Jean a la fâcheuse tendance à avoir tout le monde enrouler autour de son petit doigt. Lui sourit le jeune homme avec gentillesse.

\- Oui, certain d'entre nous commence à s'en apercevoir. Dit un homme en arrivant.

\- Scott ! Sourit à pleine dents Xander en sautant presque sur le nouvel arrivant pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Hey Xanny. Sourit également le nouvel arrivant en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Ororo est elle là aussi ? Demanda Xander avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui, elle est dans le Black-Bird, nous avons ramasser une nouvelle étudiante et un autre mutant sur le chemin. Répondit Scott avec une grimace sur le fin en pensent à Logan.

\- Vous êtes des Mutants ! s'écria tout à coup Buffy, faisant tout le monde se tourner vers elle.

\- En effet mademoiselle, nous sommes des mutants, je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, et voici Scott Summers. Dit l'homme en fauteuil en se présentant.

\- Summers ? Est ce que nous sommes parents ? Demanda Buffy.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Répondit Scott avec une certaine froideur.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous là, et qu'est ce que vous voulez à Xander ? Demanda assez brusquement Willow.

\- Willow, ça ne te regarde pas ! S'exclama alors Xander en se tournant brusquement vers la rousse.

\- Bien sur que cela me regarde, des mutants débarquent tout à coup d'on ne sait où juste pour te voir, qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent et d'où tu les connais de toute façon. Dit Willow avec véhémence.

\- Tu ne l'a jamais dis à tes amis ? Demanda Scott avec un certain étonnement.

\- Seulement à Jesse. Répondit simplement Xander avec un air triste en pensent à son défunt meilleur ami et à comment il s'est senti si triste et seul après sa mort et comment coupable il s'est senti d'avoir été celui à porter le coup final au vampire portant le visage de son meilleur ami, presque frère, et comment après ses évènements il aurait voulu pouvoir se confier et en parler à Scott ou au professeur.

\- Oh, mon cher, je suis désolé, toute mes condoléances, tu sais que tu peux nous appeler à n'importe quel moment, nous serons toujours là si tu en a besoin. dit le professeur en captant les penser triste du jeune homme.

\- Merci Professeur. Lui sourit tristement le jeune homme.

Il y eu un léger silence, les mutants triste pour leur jeune ami, et les Sunnydaliens, éstomaqué pour Buffy et Willow, mais aussi triste pour Xander pour Angel, Oz et Giles.

\- Professeur, Jean vient d'appeler, elle demande quand nous comptons revenir à l'institut. Dit une femme aux cheveux blanc contrastant énormément avec sa peau couleur caramel foncé.

\- Salut Ororo. Sourit grandement Xander en voyant la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

\- Bonsoir Alexander. lui sourit sereinement la jeune femme en venant étreindre le jeune homme avec chaleur.

\- Je ne sais pas quand nous allons être de retour, cela dépend d'Alexander. Dit le professeur en se tournant vers le jeune homme en questionnement.

\- Je vais venir, je dois prendre quelques affaires, et vous pourrez me dire de quoi il est question sur le chemin de l'Institut. répondit Xander en allant ranger ses affaires de cours dans son sac pour partir.

\- Hey, une seconde, tu ne vas pas avec eux sans nous dire d'où tu les connais et se qu'ls te veulent ! s'énerva Buffy appuyer par Willow qui hochait la tête avec enthousisme au parole de la blonde.

\- Je ne vous dois rien Buffy, mais puisque vous êtes si curieuses et que je sais que Willow n'hésitera pas à faire un truc witchy pour me retenir ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai répondu, je vais vous dire : je suis un mutant, et le professeur X est le directeur d'une école de mutants où j'ai passer quelques mois quand mes pouvoirs ont commencer à ce manifester il y a quelques années, une fois que j'ai réussi à les contrôler un minimum, je suis revenue ici, en fait j'ai surtout quitter l'Institut car Jean ne m'aime pas et parce que Jesse me manquais. Expliqua tranquillement Xander.

\- Très drôle Xander, mais on sait tous ici que tu n'es pas un mutant, tu es le normal de notre groupe ! s'écria Buffy avec moquerie mesquine.

\- Buffy, je ne pense pas qu'il plaisante, tout le monde ici sait que Xander n'aime pas mentir, et je ne sens aucun mensonge ni aucune tromperie venant de lui. Dit doucement Oz en souriant gentiment à Xander.

\- Mais... pourquoi tu es me l'a jamais dit Xander, on est amis depuis la maternelle. Bouda Willow.

\- Je n'en avait pas envie Willow, avant tu était toujours si étroite d'ésprit et je sais très bien que tes parents détestes les mutants, et les gens de Sunnydale même avec leur jolie oeuillèrent ont remarquer les mutants et n'y sont pas très favorable non plus. Dit Xander.

\- Tu dois passer cher toi avant qu'on rentre ? demanda Scott.

\- Non, j'ai un sac de vêtement dans ma voiture, j'avais prévue de faire un voyage à Los Angeles pour les vacances dans deux jours pour acheter certains livres. On a juste à passé par le coffre de ma voiture. expliqua le jeune homme.

\- N'oublie pas de téléphoner pour donner des nouvelles ou si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit Xander. Lui dit Giles en serrant doucement l'épaule du jeune homme avec affection paternel.

\- Pas de problème G-Man. A plus tard. Lui sourit le jeune homme en serrant le bibliothécaire dans ses bras pendant un instant.

\- Bye Xander ! Le saluèrent doucement Oz et Angel.

\- Salut Oz, Deadboy. Leur sourit le jeune homme avec un petit geste de la main pour dire au revoir.

Les filles tentèrent de le faire resteer, mais le jeune homme les ignora et commença à mener les autres mutants vers sa voiture où il récupéra ses affaires, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le Black Bird, le jet privé de l'institut et des X-Men.

En entrant dans le Black Bird, il aperçu une adolescente au style gothique et un homme à l'air assez sauvage, la jeune fille se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace, et l'homme en le voyant renifla l'air et eu une espèce de ronronnement et commença à le regarder fixement, se geste faisant également à Xander renifler l'air pour parfumer l'autre mutant et laisser échapper un petit gémissement à peine audible.

\- Salut. Les salua gentiment le jeune homme en s'installant dans un siège et bouclant sa ceinture après avoir ranger ses affaires dans un casier.

\- Alexander, je te présente Malicia et Logan. Malicia, Logan, c'est Alexander. Les introduit Ororo.

\- Appeler moi Xander, seul mes parents, le Professeur et Ororo m'appel Alexander. Leur sourit le jeune homme. Alors, pourquoi être venu me chercher ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme en s'adressant au professeur Xavier.

\- Ah, vois-tu Alexander, la jeune Malicia a un pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôle pas, nous aimerions que tu l'analyse et si possible que tu l'aide. Lui dit le Professeur.

Le professeur passa la moitié du voyage à mieux lui expliquer la situation de Malicia, ainsi que la situation de Logan et sa perte de mémoire.

\- Donc seul mon pouvoir de guérison sera mis à profit pour le moment. Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, en espérant que tu l'as développé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Lui sourit le Professeur.

\- C'est l'un de mes pouvoirs que j'ai le plus développé, je crois même qu'en essayant après plusieurs séance, je pourrais guérir Scott pour que son pouvoir ne soit pas actif tout le temps, et qu'il puisse en avoir le contrôle. Affirma Xander en souriant à Scott lorsque celui ci se retourna vers lui en souriant avec espoir au jeune homme.

\- Cela serait fantastique Alexander. s'exclama avec enthousiasme le professeur.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde, enfin peut être pas Jean, mais revoir Bobby, Kitty et Collossus sera génial. S'enthousiasma Xander.

\- Jean n'est elle même pas très heureuse que tu reviennes, mais je peux t'assuré que presque tout le monde à l'Institut qui te connais et sais que tu reviens a vraiment hâte que tu sois là. Lui assura Ororo qui pilotait le jet.

\- Surtout Bobby et Colossus en fait, Kitty également, mais j'ai surtout l'impression que tu va redevenir sa poupée dress-up. Lui dit Scott en lui donnant un bon avertissement amical en fin de phrase.

\- Oh bon sang, je vais finir en poupée Ken. Se plein Xander avec un gémissement pitoyable faisant légèrement sourire ses deux amis mutants et le professeur.

\- Allons, Xanny sois fort. Se moqua gentiment Scott.

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi, hey ! je vais peux être lâcher Kitty sur toi. Lui sourit méchamment Xander, son sourire s'élargissant à l'air horrifier de son ami.

\- Arrêter tout les deux, Kitty n'est pas si mal que ça. Les gronda un peu Ororo.

\- Bon, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas pire que Cordélia ou Buffy sur une journée chopping, sinon je jure que je m' enferme dans la baie-med du manoir jusqu'à mon retour à Sunnydale. Menaça un peu le jeune homme en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son siège.

\- C'est assez drôle que tu est peur d'une simple fille et d'un voyage de shopping. Dit soudainement Malicia qui jusque là avait avec Logan observer les interaction entre les autres mutants.

\- Tu es une fille, faire du shopping de façon frénétique s'est presque écrit dans votre code génétique, et j'en parle même pas quand c'est les soldes, dans se cas, les femmes deviennent des armes de destructions massives surtout si on se met entre elles et se qu'elles veulent acheter. S'exclama Xander avec un air horrifier en parlant des femmes et les soldes faisant un peu rire Malicia.

\- Faire du shopping n'est pas si horrible que ça tu es vraiment une petite nature. Dit moqueusement Malicia.

\- Crois moi je ne suis pas une petite nature, mais à choisir entre un combat à mort avec un démon et une viré shopping, désolé de le dire, mais je choisis le combat à mort. Lâcha brusquement Xander en lançant un petit regard mauvais à la jeune fille qui se moque de lui et le traite limite de lavette.

\- Je prendrait le combat aussi. Grogna Logan regardant toujours fixement le jeune homme et se depuis son entrer dans le jet.

Le grognement du mutant Sauvage Alpha provoqua Xander à libéré un petit gémissement sub-vocal que seul Logan entendit, le faisant lâcher un petit ronronnement que seul Xander pouvait entendre.

\- C'est quoi ta mutation exactement au fait ? Demanda Malicia avec curiosité.

\- Je peux cloner les pouvoirs de chaque mutant que je croise si j'en ai envie et les garder, j'apprends également très vite, je suis un peu comme une éponge humaine, j'absorbe l'information ou le don et le garde et apprends à m'en servir. Essaya d'expliquer tranquillement Xander.

\- Et jusqu'à maintenant tu en a combien des dont cloner ? demanda Malicia avec envie et jalousie.

\- J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais compter, je sais seulement pour sur que je suis toujours un guérisseurs et un Sauvage Oméga. Dit Xander en jetant un petit coup d'oeil à Logan au moment de parler de sa partie sauvage faisant l'autre mutant ronronner.

Le reste du voyage vers l'Institut se passa dans un certain calme laissant Xander somnoler dans son siège.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plait, la suite arrive bientôt ainsi que des mises à jour de mes autres fanfictions.**

**Biz à vous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'empreinter cretaines situations et les personnages.

Crossovers: Btvs/X-Men.

Couples: Xander/Logan.

Genre: Action/fantastique/sci-fi.

* * *

/!\ cette fanfiction est à caractère homo-érotique donc slash donc relation homme/homme.

Il y aura aussi certain bashing/dénigrement sans doute de Buffy, Willow, et Jean Grey et Malicia.

Certains UA, car je ne me souvient pas de tous les épisodes de btvs et que certaines chose de la série m'ont déçu.

Le " flirt " entre Willow et Xander n'a pas lieu, Willow a le béguin pour lui, mais Xander ne l'aime pas comme ça. Xander et Cordelia ne sont jamais sorti ensemble, et Buffy et Angel n'en sont pas encore au stade de rouler dans les draps ensemble.

Aussi Angel ne sera pas aussi centré sur Buffy et commencera à la voir comme elle est et non avec des jolie lunettes rose comme dans la série.

Certains fait des Films X-Men seront également un peu ou beaucoup changer pour convenir au bon déroulement de cette fanfiction.

* * *

Les Clés:

_Pensés_

**Conversation mentale**

* * *

**" Xander le Mutant "**

**Chapitre 2:**

**Pov Normal:**

C'est une petite touche sur son épaule qui réveilla Xander le faisant sauter de son siège pour finir accroupie par terre en position de défense les yeux verts éclatants et les dents découvertes dans un grondement menaçant.

\- Alexander ce n'est que moi, nous sommes arriver. Dit le Professeur d'un ton doux et non menaçant.

\- Professeur ? Cligna doucement Xander d'un air confus en regardant autour de lui.

\- Wow ça c'est du réveil. Dit moqueusement Malicia en regardant avec attention le jeune homme qui était toujours accroupie en regardant tout le monde avec confusion le faisant grogner vers elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te moquer de lui quand il est dans cet état là gamine. Gronda la voix de Logan avant que le mutant passe devant elle pour aller se placer devant le jeune homme commençant à laisser échapper un ronronnement presque imperceptible pour calmer le jeune homme.

Après quelques secondes le jeune homme se calma et se releva lentement très embarrasser.

\- Désolé. Murmura t'il en se frottant le cou avec gène.

\- Ce n'est rien mon cher. Ne t'éxcuses pas pour tes instincts. Lui dit gentiment le Professeur.

Après que Xander ai récupérer ses affaires ils se dirigèrent tous vers la baie-med où Jean les attendaient, la rousse les acceuillie tous avec un sourire charmant, mais jetant un regard froid à Xander quand elle l'aperçu.

\- Bonjour Jean. Salua Froidement le jeune homme, et reçu pour tout réponse qu'un léger hochement de tête.

Jean commença ensuite le premier examen sur Malicia et Logan, la jeune fille acceptant avec joie, espérant que la femme trouverai quelque chose d'utile sur sa mutation. Logan lui pas très heureux de tout ses examens, surtout que la rousse ne se privait pas pour flirter avec lui. S'il n'avait pas rencontrer Xander il aurait sans doute flirter en retour avec la femme, mais le Sauvage Oméga lui plaisait énormément. Les Sauvage Oméga étaient très rare, la plupart des mutant Sauvage étaient sois Alpha ou Béta, alors il ignora la femme et son flirt incessant, et préféra entamer une conversation avec le jeune homme pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre entre deux examens.

\- Un Sauvage Oméga alors hein. Dit Logan en faisant un sourire charmant au jeune homme qui rougie joliment.

\- Heu... Ouai, je sais que la plupart des mutants Sauvages connaissent sur les démons et le surnaturel, alors je peux sans doute vous dire comment je le suis devenu. répondit le jeune homme avec hésitation.

\- Ouai je suis au courant des choses surnaturelles, c'est plutôt difficile d'ignorer l'existance des démons et autres bestioles pour notre genre de mutant. Aquiésça l'homme avec un petit sourire ironique. Alors qu'est ce que les surnaturel a avoir avec toi d'être un Sauvage Oméga ? Continua t'il.

\- Il y a environ un an j'ai été possédé par l'esprit Primale d'une Hyène, c'était l'Alpha du Pack, et les hyène sont matriarcales, j'ai été exorcisé, mais avec ma mutation primaire me faisant être une "éponge humaine" j'ai absorbé les pouvoirs de l'esprit hyène avant qu'il laisse, me voilà donc un Sauvage Oméga. Raconta Xander.

\- Dans se cas, merci à ta mutation. Sourit Logan en lâchant un petit ronronnement appréciateur quand le jeune homme rougie à ses paroles.

\- Ouai. Lui sourit timidement le jeune homme les joues en feu au flirt évident de l'autre homme.

Leur conversation fut couper par le retour de Jean dans la salle celle-ci en ayant fini avec les examens de Malicia était revenu pour finir ceux de Logan.

Xander en profita donc pour aller lire les résultats du bilan de santé de Malicia, qui pourront l'aider à mieux comprendre la mutation de la jeune fille et comment il pourrait l'aider par la suite.

En regardant les résultats le jeune homme se dit que sont travail pour aider la jeune mutante ne sera pas de la tarte, il allait sans doute galérer, surtout que du peut de temps passer avec la jeune fille il ne pouvait pas dire q'il l'aimait beaucoup.

\- Alors, Alexander, pense tu pouvoir aider la jeune Malicia? Demanda Ororo en entrant dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir près du jeune homme concentrer sur le dossier médical.

\- Oh je pourrais sans doute l'aider, mais il faudrait énormément de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive à contrôler sa mutation. Surtout si nous ne nous entendons pas l'un avec l'autre Répondit Xander en soupirant avec résignation.

\- Oui, j'ai remarquer que vos caractères sont assez opposés. Grimace un peu la femme avec empathie pour son jeune ami qui allait devoir travaillé dur avec une jeune fille qui ne voudra sans doute pas toujours l'écouter à cause de leur caractères opposés.

\- Oui, mais bon, si elle veut vraiment maîtriser sa mutation, elle se taira et acceptera mon aide. Dit Xander avec détermination faisant sourire son amie.

Après quelques minutes de discussion ils reçurent un appel mental du Professeur de se réunir dans son bureau pour discuter des comptes rendu des examen des deux nouveaux mutants tous ensemble.

En entrant dans le bureau du Professeur X le jeune homme s'aperçu que tout le monde était déjà là, le Professeur installer derrière son bureau, Jean et Malicia assises sur les deux fauteuils en face du Professeur, Scott assis sur le coté gauche du canapé trois places sur le coté gauche du bureau, en enfin Logan rester debout tranquillement appuyer contre le mur près du canapé. Ororo ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir près de Scott dans le milieu du canapé, laissant Xander s'asseoir à la dernière place de celui-ci près du poste de garde qu'avait prit Logan.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là, commençons par Malicia, Jean vas-y. Dit le Professeur en se tournant vers la rousse pour entendre son rapport.

\- Un bon état de santé si se n'est une léger manque de vitamine C, rien de trop important un simple complément alimentaire pendant un mois ou deux et se serra bon, son véritable problème est sa mutation, qui s'active au contact peau contre peau avec d'autre personne et a pour effet d'aspirer l'énergie des gens et sans doute leur pouvoir aussi en se qui concerne les mutants. Dans l'état actuelle des choses Malicia est dangereuse pour les autres personnes autour d'elle si elle ne fait pas attention, sa mutation n'est par contre d'aucun danger pour elle. Récapitula Jean avec un peu de pitié pour la jeune fille.

\- Alexander seras-tu en mesure de l'aider ? Demanda le Professeur.

\- Sans doute, mais ça prendra du temps avant qu'elle n'arrive à contrôler totalement sa mutation, même avec mon aide. Avec su temps et de l'entrainement elle pourra utiliser les pouvoirs des mutants qu'elle touchera les temps qu'ils seront en contact peau contre peau. répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Je vois. Serais tu d'accord pour rester à l'Institut le temps qu'il faudra ? Lui demanda le Professeur, comprenant très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre la décision pour le jeune homme de le faire rester indéfiniment ici.

\- Je suis prêt à aider autant que je peux, mais il faudra sans doute parfois que je rentre à la maison. Dit Xander en pensant surtout à la saison des Apocalypses qui n'allait pas tarder à Sunnydale, et que Giles voudrai sans doute son aide, même si les filles ne seraient pas de son avis.

\- Bien sur, c'est normal mon cher. Lui sourit le Professeur. Bien, passons à Logan maintenant, Jean. Continua t'il en se tournant de nouveau vers la rousse pour son compte rendu médical.

\- Et bien d'abord, sa guérison rapide et le fait ses os sont fait d'Adamantium ne me permet pas de situer sont âge, mais pour tout se qu'on sait il pourrait être extrêmement vieux peut être même de plusieurs siècle, grâce à sa mutation il est probablement immortel. Les scan de son cran montre des lésions dans la région des la mémoire, je ne sais pas s'il pourra récupéré un jour ses souvenirs manquants. Annonça la femme en posant les dossiers médicaux sur le bureau du Professeur. Bien que... peut être Xander pourrait encore faire un miracle et lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Ajouta sarcastiquement le rousse.

\- Très drôle Grey. Grogna le jeune homme en lançant un regard méchant à la rousse les yeux brillants verts pour quelques secondes.

\- Bien, je pense que se sera tout, Ororo peux-tu conduire Alexander, Logan et Malicia à leurs chambres s'il te plait. Sourit le Professeur à la femme au cheveux blanc. Jean ! Reste derrière un instant. Ajouta il avec un air plus autoritaire.

Les autres sortirent tranquillement du bureau, Scott partant tranquillement de son côté pour aller se coucher. Ororo qu'en à elle conduit les trois autres à travers les couloirs du manoir, laissant Malicia dans la partie des dortoirs des filles, dans une chambre individuelle pour éviter tout problème à cause de a mutation de la jeune fille. Puis elle accompagna Logan et Xander dans l'aile des invités permanents et leur attribua deux petites suites individuelles, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa pour aller se coucher.

Les deux hommes se souhaitèrent également une bonne nuit et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, rangeant leurs affaires avant de faire un brin de toilette et d'aller tranquillement se coucher.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2 de cette nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plait,**

**biz, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
